wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Wie Ich Bin
' Wie Ich Bin '''is the German version of For Good, in Wicked Die Hexen Von Oz. The title translates to As I Am. Lyrics German lyricshttp://wickedlyrics.livejournal.com/3732.html ELPHABA: Den Träumen nach, Schau mich an - ich flog Träumen nach Und dann schau auf dich, Was du erreichst, bleibt Wunsch für mich Glinda ... Was jetzt fehlt, liegt nur an dir Für uns beide ... Jetzt liegt es an dir. GLINDA: Es wird gesagt, Wenn jemand in dein Leben tritt, dann, damit du Etwas lernst, das du nicht weißt. Bevor man fragt, Erscheint ein Mensch, der Antwort gibt Und er ahnt kaum welchen Dienst er dir erweist. Mir ist nicht klar, ob das auch stimmt für mich. Doch ich weiß, hätt ich dich nicht gekannt, Wär ich heut nicht ich. Wie die Sonne den Kometen Wegzieht von seiner Bahn Wie der Felsblock zu dem Fluss sagt: Fließ woanders hin. Du warst da, darum hab ich mich verändert. Nur weil wir uns kannten, Bin ich heut, wie ich bin. ELPHABA: Wenn wir uns hier Vielleicht auch nie mehr wiedersehen. Was ich fühle Ist eher Dankbarkeit als Schmerz. Du lebst in mir. Ich hab so viel gelernt von dir. Deine Handschrift Schrieb mir wichtiges ins Herz. Und was in meinem Buch des Lebens stand, Wird umgeschrieben neu erzählt, Nur weil ich dich fand. Wie ein Schiff, erfasst vom Sturmwind, Auf dem Weg übers Meer. Wie ein Samen, den ein Vogel trägt, Wer weiß, wohin. Du warst da, darum hab ich mich verändert. Nur weil wir uns kannten, GLINDA: Weil wir uns kannten, BOTH: Bin ich heut, wie ich bin. ELPHABA: Noch eines wünsch ich mir: Verzeih mir bitte, Woran du mir die Schuld gabst irgendwann. GLINDA: Ich weiß wie du, Es lag nicht nur an dir. BOTH: Und überhaupt kommt es darauf nicht mehr an. GLINDA: Wie die Sonne den Kometen wegzieht von seiner Bahn ELPHABA: Wie ein Schiff, erfasst vom Sturmwind, das die Richtung verliert GLINDA: Wie der Felsblock zu dem Fluss sagt: fließ wo anders hin. ELPHABA: Und ein nie geseh'nes Ufer gewinnt. BOTH: Du warst da. Darum hab ich mich verändert. Und ich hab mich, Denk ich, zum Bess'ren verändert. GLINDA: Nur weil wir uns kannten, ELPHABA: Weil wir uns kannten, BOTH: Weil wir uns kannten, Bin ich heut, wie ich bin. Translation ELPHABA: After dreams, Look at me - I flew after dreams And then look at you, What you achieve, remains a wish for me Glinda... What is missing now, is only up to you For both of us ... Now it's up to you. GLINDA: It is said When someone walks into your life, then, it's so that you Learn something that you do not know. Before you ask, A person appears who gives the answer, And he hardly suspects what service he renders you. It is not clear to me, whether this also rings true for me. But I know, had I not known you, I would not be today who I am. [''lit. would I be today not I] As the sun, pulls the comet away from its orbit [lit. As the sun, the comet, Pulls away from its orbit] As the boulder says to the river: Flow to somewhere else. You were there, therefore I changed. Only because we knew each other, I am today, how I am. ELPHABA: If we, maybe also, no longer see each other here again [lit. If we each other here Maybe also no longer again see.] What I feel Is gratitude rather than pain. You live in me. I've learned so much from you. Your handwriting Has been written vitally in my heart. [lit. Wrote to me important into the heart.] And what stood in my book of life, Is rewritten and retold, Only because I found you. Like a ship caught by a temptest; On the way across the sea. Like a seed that a bird carries, Who knows to where? You were there, therefore I changed. Only because we knew each other, GLINDA: Because we knew each other, BOTH: I am today, how I am. ELPHABA: One more thing I wish for: Please forgive me, Where whenever you blamed me. GLINDA: I know, like you, It was not just down to you. BOTH: And anyway it doesn't matter anymore. simultaneously GLINDA: As the sun, pulls the comet away from its orbit ELPHABA: Like a ship, caught by a temptest, which loses its way. simultaneously GLINDA: As the boulder says to the river: Flow to somewhere else. ELPHABA And reaches a never-before-seen shore. BOTH: You were there, therefore I changed. And I have, I think, changed for the better. GLINDA: Only because we knew each other, ELPHABA: Because we knew each other, BOTH: Because we knew each other, I am today, how I am. Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Wicked the musical Category:German song